


Brew Glory

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Quite Gen, POV Male Character, Perfume, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like he was born for this job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brew Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #193: Non-Magical AU.

It took him seven months to prove what an exceptional brewer he was. He’d take their patented oils and make something even more extraordinary, which they profited with in limited edition “sales.” On the first day they allowed him to experiment, he locked himself in the lab, not coming out till the moon had already risen. The concoction had a rich, forest-like aroma. Only fitting that he would create BPAL’s Wolfsbane on a Full Moon, and with it marketed just so, sold out in mere hours. Severus smirked, knowing Remus would be amused at a perfume secretly dedicated to him.


End file.
